The Snake's Venom Bite
by KitKatSnake
Summary: When Alastair Misazuki found out she was a witch she never imagined the chaos that would ensue. After being sorted into a house that hates what she is Ali must learn to adapt or get chewed up and spit out! dracoXoc
1. Really Your Joking Right?

A sigh was all that escaped the young girl's lips as she walked around in a circle that her parents thought should have burned a hole in the floor already. It wasn't that easy, however, for her to imagine what kind of hell she would possibly be going through trying to take her first steps into the place that would be considered her second home for the next seven years. Her parents always talked of how amazing the world of witches and wizards must be like. Being what she thought was supposed to be normal to be honest this little devil expected her parents to be appalled that their daughter was going to get swamped into a sci-fi nightmare, however when it came to this news, her parents had been completely and scarily over joyous about it.

When the letter had come earlier in the week that their daughter a loner, B average student was a witch Alastair could only think that she would have to hide the letter knowing it to only be a prank from some of her lower primitive bullies playing a trick hoping to over joy the girl whom they believed was dumb enough to believe them. The joke though had gone too far in Alastair's opinion when none other than the supposed "headmaster" had shown up in the family's dining room at the end of grace in a puff of smoke.

"Excuse me may I help you?" Her father said outraged as her and her mother sat there almost in utter shock a bite of chicken each almost falling out of their mouth's. When he introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and that he was here to speak to their daughter about her entrance into Hogwart's School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry Alastair lost it falling onto the floor laughing at how stupid her classmates must have thought her to be and how pathetic they were to hire a poor actor to continue their joke.

"I'm not sure what they paid you sir, but I can already insure you that I don't believe a word they are paying you to say so if you would please…"

"This isn't a joke Miss Misazuki the truth is you do in fact have magical blood running through your veins. May I ask do you ever have things happen to you whether awake or a sleep that you cannot explain?" Alastair stopped in mid thought about ready to usher the "headmaster" with force if she had to out the door when she remembered there had been instances while she had been in school or times when she'd woken up in the middle of the night in cold sweat from things she couldn't explain fears that didn't seem reasonable to find things a stray within her room or things moving on their own accord in the halls. She'd even had an instance where she had wished one of her classmates to just vanish and low and behold the next morning she'd heard that his family had moved suddenly in the middle of the night with no real explanation or reason.

As she stood now leaning against her window almost a week later Ali just didn't want to believe that she could possibly be a witch. If there wasn't enough to set her apart from her classmates, no, let us add a little witch hat and robe to make it ten times worse, "If I follow this dude to this supposed diagon alley and this all does turn out to be a hoax so help me…"

"Ali… it's time to go honey..." As Alastair turned her head the look in her eye's cold as ice her mother looked at the ground, "I know you don't want to believe what that man said sweetie, believe me sometimes I…"

"Bull mom your thrilled, over-joyed EXTATIC that your little girl is a special case… trust me I heard you and dad talking the other night you weren't very discreet about your over joyous enthusiasm."

"Now you hear me young lady I will not tolerate such talk!" Her mother's voice rose in an almost high pitched squeak one that annoyed her beyond all reproach, but she let it go not wanting to hear it anymore that she absolutely had to. Instead of fighting Alastair grabbed her suitcase filled about a third of the way with a few of her favorite outfits, a couple of books and the one thing she would never leave home without no matter what the case was her I-pod. Her music was her main source or removing herself from this nightmare and by the entire god's above Ali was in no way leaving this world of sanity without it.

"I'm ready whenever you are _mother_." With that before her mother could come off with another snide comment Ali raced down the stairs and into the dining room where her father stood poking questions left and right at the man that Alastair had already come to despise, who with all regrets, was to be Ali's new Headmaster, "So… whenever you're ready sir."

As the man reached out his hand with a smile Ali's stomach almost churned making her want to throw up, "Just take ahold of my robe Miss Misazuki and we'll be on our way then," he then turned to her parents, "it's been a pleasure meeting the two of you now as I said this is something you must keep to yourselves if anyone is to ask follow the story at which I have given you." As her parents nodded Ali went to open her mouth and ask what this supposed story was, however before she could they were whipped into a whirlwind. When they landed Ali felt her breakfast from that morning come up which in her eyes as well as to those nearby was not a pretty site.

"Get moving Potter!" Harry felt his eyes open quickly as none other than Dudley Dursley came hurtling into the room bellowing at the top of his lungs, "Dad says you need to get to work on the lawn it's not like it's going to cut itself is it?" Dudley was the bane of Harry's existent loving every minute that he could torture him especially now that he felt he had the leverage of yelling for his mummy anytime Harry didn't obey every order that he gave out, because of the fact, that Harry was none other than a wizard which until last year he had never known. The year Harry Potter had turned eleven he had found out that he was known as one of the most famous and renowned wizards in the world since Albus Dumbledore his headmaster for he had defeated the one person who's name most people feared to even mutter.

"Alright Dudley just get your fat arse out of here so I can actually get around…" Harry muttered still half awake. He never did understand Dudley's obsessive need to torture him day in and out. Wasn't it ever enough that his mother gave him every little thing he wanted as well as every minute of her spare attention? No, for some god forsaken reason, Dudley didn't feel that was enough and in so ensued to make his cousin's life a living hell. When Dudley finally waddled himself out of the room Harry quickly slammed the door as he began getting around for the day that he knew was ahead of him knowing for a fact that it was going to be a long one.

When he was finally finished with the lawn almost an hour later Harry wiped his brow leaning up against the push mow that he had been forced to file around the Dursley's lawn, which might we add, had had a bunch of different little obstacles to make the job that much harder, "If only…" Harry muttered as he took a few long breaths' trying to reassure himself that in just under a week he would be returning to the one place he truly considered home.

"Day dreaming are we?" As the obnoxious voice of his Uncle Vernon came to his ear's Harry almost jumped knowing more than likely his uncle would think he was "slacking off" even with the lawn fully mowed, weeded and bushes trimmed, "May I ask why your aunt's garden hasn't been weeded and pruned yet?" Harry almost lost it at this comment, but held himself knowing it was no good to argue with a man whom loved to argue Harry always seemed to notice for either the sake of arguing or just for the most stupid of all reasons. His aunt had recently started a garden which she herself was for some reason never expected to take care of. No, Harry was expected that job as well, however he had never understood why when the things that were planted there would never grow during this season or if they did wouldn't last more than a month trying to grow.

Even with the urge to just hit his uncle Harry silently wandered off in the direction of his aunt's garden knowing the sooner he got the yard work done the sooner he could return to his room where he could finish the letter's he'd been working on for the past couple of days to his friend's . Hermoine had been talking about how her summer had been quite eventful, though to Harry trips to museums weren't much fun at least it was more than what he'd been doing all summer. Ron, however, had been talking about how his family had taken a few trips to visit some of his older brother's which sounded like a lot of fun.

Finally after another twenty minutes of getting poked by oddly sharp weeds Harry headed to his room, but before he could get there he heard a couple of loud bangs, which caused him to race the rest of the way up the stairs into a room that would have shocked even Dudley whose room was beyond a junkyard, "What in the…" As he was about to finish a short elf came stumbling from his closet. As soon as he saw Harry he appeared to almost lose it bowing and babbling before stumbling backwards knocking into a lamp that Harry at the last second caught.

"H-h-h-harry P-potter sir it is an honor…" When he had known that his day was going to be a long one Harry had never imagined it was not only going to be long, but one that would ensue the next couple of days to be some of the most tortured of his summer.

When they finally finished with the last store Ali was almost left in shock. The amount of books and parchment she had stuffed into her small little suitcase had almost shocked her until she had been told a charm had been placed on it to make it hold endless amounts of stuff not long after their arrival to Diagon Alley by Dumbledore. Ali, however, was still in shock that the man she had thought was either a nutcase or an actor hired by her classmates for their continued torturous fun had left her wondering what else could possibly be out there in this world that she had never thought could be.

"Ok, Miss Alastair this is the place you will be staying at for the next few days until the beginning of term. At that time you will be met here by our grounds keeper who shall be escorting you to the train station and platform 9 & ¾ where you shall board the Hogwarts's express alright?" As Alistair came out of her little world she nodded agreeing to what he'd said. As she looked up she was a little taken aback. She was used to a bit of a more pampered lifestyle then this place, however she knew in a situation like this she couldn't beg nor choose where she was going to be staying, but instead follow strict orders, though she despised them. As he got ready to leave Dumbledore looked down at Ali his glasses falling to the brim of his nose making it feel as though he were looking deep into her soul, which in all retrospect, creeped Ali out highly.

"I see great things happening with you Miss Misazuki… Oh and before I forget," He then carefully reached into his robs pulling out a slip of paper, "go to this address tomorrow and give the goblins this number, from there they will be able to show you your vault, good luck Miss Misazuki and welcome to Diagon Alley enjoy your experience here I'll see you at the opening feast." With that he wished her a final farewell and aperated.


	2. It All Began Slow & Went Out With a Bang

_Ok I didn't make an author's note on the first chapter so I thought I best throw one in here on this one. It's good to be back to writing though as my profile says it won't get much chance to write except when I'm free from my job, donating plasma and sleep xD so that isn't very often even on my day's off I'm sometimes at work so ya, but enough about my boring life. I'm hoping everyone is enjoying the story so far. Though Ali doesn't seem to be the nicest chica out there she will slowly get used to this idea and grow accustomed to the fact that people actually do think something of her other than as a punching bag. So continue reading and I hope to see all of you later._

Chapter 2: It All Began Slow and Went Out In a Bang!

As Ali moved slowly through the train station she wasn't sure how in the bloody world she would be able to make it to the train without being swallowed by the huge crowds tackling their children wishing them luck. It almost disgusted Ali at how each family was more mushy than the next, however when it came to that type of disgust it was nothing compared to the disgust her stomach felt at that moment from the crowds in general. The little devil hated large crowds with a passion for it caused her to almost instantly clam up and faint from fear of tightly enclosed areas.

"Are you alright Alastair?" The man next to Ali asked as he looked down at her with a mix of confusion and worry. Ali nodded not needing to worry the man whom had come to pick her up earlier that morning. Rubeus Hagrid the grounds keeper Dumbledore had sent stood next to her his watchful gaze never leaving her for a moment. He'd been ordered to keep a close eye on the young Misazuki and make sure she made it safely onto the train.

"Ya, I'll be alright Hagrid… I just really don't like these…" she then turned around barely missing someone's shoes as her breakfast once more came up, "I'm sorry!" Ali squeaked quickly apologizing to whoever's misfortune she felt it was had to meet her. The man who she'd almost vomited on sneered at her his long white hair almost falling in his face as he seemed to control his anger.

"Filthy disgusting…" Right then a woman whom Ali would have guest was his wife came up lightly touching his shoulder in which the response she got a harsh glare, however when he turned back, his tone was no longer harsh, but rather slightly pleasant, "So… guiding a new student are we?" He said his gaze quickly leaving Ali and instead falling on Hagrid who was now stiff as a cutting board, but he as well had that pleasant look on his face.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy and yes, I am in fact guiding a new student, this is Alastair Misazuki." He then placed a protective hand on Ali's shoulder which almost knocked her to the ground. The man whom Hagrid had referenced as Mr. Malfoy turned to Ali once more making her look immediately away in shame. He almost seemed to look at her like she was dirt under his fingers. When the two left a few moments later Ali noticed a young man maybe a year older than her follow swiftly behind them not even giving her a second glance.

"Great… the year hasn't even begun and I already feel like I've made myself an enemy…" She once more felt nauseous; however this time it wasn't because of the claustrophobia, no instead it was replaced by a fear of being chewed up and spit out at this place she was supposed to consider home.

As Ali began to delve into this, though the sound of a train whistle went off making her jump, "Don't worry about them Ali the Malfoy's aren't the friendliest bunch. We best get you to the train though don't need you missing it now do we?" With that Ali shook her head and headed towards the train Hagrid not far behind her.

As she made her way through the train around twenty minutes later Ali couldn't help, but notice there was not one place within this whole blasted place that had one empty compartment. Finally however as she got to the end of the train she found one that was silent. Expecting it to be empty Ali opened the door only to find three people inhabiting it, "Oh I'm sorry I thought this one was empty…" as she went to leave however a red headed freckled faced boy stood up as if allowing her to take a seat.

"It's ok you can stay if you'd like," Ali looked to the one speaking. He had short brunette hair and wore wide brimmed glasses. The smile on his face made Ali suspicious however unlike most of the other compartments which seemed to be filled to the brim this was quite spacious still and she doubted that she'd be able to find one any less full. Finally deciding to stay Ali went to lift her suitcase up only to almost drop it. As she went to wince expecting it to land on one of the occupant's feet she felt someone grab the other end of the suitcase. When she glanced back Ali saw the red head smiling at her and pushing her suitcase up onto the luggage rack.

"Thanks," She said her voice almost a whisper unsure of how she should respond to the three whom inhabited the compartment with her.

"My names Harry; that's Hermoine and the one who helped you with your suitcase is Ron." The boy with the rimmed glasses said a bright smile on his face, "I suspect with the look in your eyes you're a first year?" As he spoke Ali wondered what their motives must be for being so nice they couldn't actually be getting along with her, though then again Ali knew better than anyone not to judge a book by its cover.

Nodding Ali responded a smile on her face, "Yeah, my names Alistair, Alastair Misazuki, but you can call me Ali if you like."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ali as Harry said my names Hermoine, Hermoine Granger. You don't have to worry by the way go ahead and relax none of us bite here in fact we know how you feel we were in your shoes just last year. Trust me when I say your first year will be a breeze; just study hard, be patient and relax; you do all that and you'll do just fine." The smile on her face almost made Ali squirm, and yet, it was in the same sense a reassuring smile that allowed Ali to finally relax a little feeling that maybe this wouldn't be a painful experience after all.

After a little while of back and forth banter Ali finally sat back and relaxed pulling out her I-pod and stuck one of the headphones into her ear, "What's that?" Ron asked looking at the device in her hand as if it was something of great intrigue.

Ali sat up a little and turned her I-pod towards him, "It's an I-pod; you put music on it and when you plug these headphones in…"

"Oh look boy's Weaslbee's found himself a little mud blood girlfriend, looks like you've been replaced Granger…" Ali quickly looked up her protective guard back up as none other than the boy she'd seen earlier leaned against the compartment's door. Alongside of him now however were what appeared to be his two cronies or perhaps body guards, yet they looked too young to be bodyguards.

"Oh stuff it Malfoy, your sarcastic little remarks weren't funny last year what makes you think they would be this year?" As Hermoine's tone went from sweet too harsh within seconds Ali looked at her shocked, how was it possible, that this girl was able to feel she could stand up to these guys. In Ali's opinion, though she may have been quite wrong, these guys were like the general bullies she'd dealt with at home only these guys had the means to harm her with more than just simple words or shoves.

"Why don't you keep your filthy trap shut you _mud blood?_" When the word mud blood left the boy's lips Ali for some reason felt herself cringe at the words, "And _you_ your pathetic having people fight your battles for you…" with that he left a sneer on his face obviously feeling his snide comments were no longer worth saying.

"Who does he think he is?" Ali asked her courage slowly coming back to her as the three left, "and what does mud blood even mean?" She asked looking from one person to the next within the compartment.

"It means filthy blood… in the case of me I have two muggle parents." As Hermoine spoke this Ali felt her fists ball up at this. In the case of what was said then she too would be considered a mud blood and no matter how much Ali hated being tortured and bullied which she allowed preferring not to fight with those she knew she'd have no chance against Ali despised any type of degrading titles.

"That's not right…" Ali said finally allowing her fists to unclench as she sighed heavily, "What is wrong with those of us whom were born with as you put it muggle parents?" Still unable to understand the reasoning behind it Ali shook her head; however she sat down and relaxed herself once more wrapping her head around the fact that it was more than likely just a common fact in the wizarding world that she would eventually have to grasp.

Rubbing the back of her neck Ali yawned exhausted from the long days trip. Placing the headphone back in her ear Alistair felt her eyes droop shut and before long she had drifted off to sleep, however within a short time, or what felt like a short time for Ali she was shaken awake by Hermoine telling her they were close to their destination. Rubbing her eyes of sleep Ali quickly got up and dressed in the robs she was expected to wear, though the reasoning behind it still bewildered her, then headed towards the front of the train as it was announced they'd arrived.

Waving goodbye to her new friend's Ali headed in the direction of the rest of the first years. As she reached the group of huddled; scared out of their wits group Ali noticed that none other than Hagrid was the one to guide them. Waving quickly Alastair smiled even though it was faint for she too was a little worried and scared. She was still unsure how this situation was going to go and how well she would get along with everyone, but she felt a little more secure knowing that there would be at least four or five people within the school who would have her back, or so she hoped.

After having to ride across a lake that in Ali's opinion had no end she was almost sure she looked green. Though the lake was quite spacious the boat she'd had to ride in had in no way been. With all the kids who were scared out of their minds shaking and shifting so often Ali had almost been knocked clean out of the boat, in fact she'd almost knocked herself out intentionally so as to get away from them all, however if she'd done that she knew she'd never make it to the school. As she got out of the boat slowly catching her grasp again Ali looked up at the school high above her which she would soon be attending.

"Don't look so shocked your eyes might just pop out of that pretty little face of yours." Ali almost jumped not realizing anyone had walked up to her. When she looked to her side Ali noticed a boy her age, however a few inches taller than herself looking down at her a bright smile on his face. Nodding carefully Ali looked once more at the ground this time her cheeks flaming in embarrassment, which earned her an amused laugh from the boy next to her, "Don't worry I don't bite and my names Cameron." With that he vanished into the crowd of first years leaving Ali to herself shocked once again.

When she finally caught herself Ali ran for the group which was quickly disappearing into the night. This school so far didn't seem too bad, though she already had a few people at which she didn't like Alistair was sure that all of that would pass or she at least wouldn't have to deal with them very often. If she remembered correctly Ali had been told that there were four houses so as long as she didn't end up in the same as the kid who was already the bane of her existence at this school then all would be good. Maybe she would end up in the same house as one of her new friend's? Alistair hoped so, because then she knew she wouldn't be all alone in the world, or at least wouldn't feel as alone. It really wasn't the fact that Ali craved to not feel alone, no in fact she never really minded some time away, but when it came to the fact of being alone she also didn't want to feel like she was the odd one out.

A great silence filled the hall almost an hour and a half later as the last few students handful of students were called. Ali still stood almost stock still in fear more than anything as she waited for her name to be called. The boy she'd spoken to earlier Cameron had been sorted into Ravenclaw waving goodbye to her and winking as he took off to the table to join his fellow housemates high fiving a few as he went. After almost ten more student's names were called she finally heard her name.

"Misazuki, Alastair…" As she moved through the last bit of students waiting to be sorted Ali almost tripped earning her a few quick giggles from a few girls sitting at the table she'd come to learn was the Slytherin table. As she looked to the group she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment before quickly moving to the chair she was to sit in. As the hat fell over her eyes Ali sighed carefully, but almost jumped as the hat spoke to her. She had almost forgotten that this inanimate object could in fact speak and think just like any normal human being. As it filtered it would seem through her mind Ali almost laughed at some of its suggestions, however she was silenced when its choice was shouted to the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" There was a loud gasp from a few people in the hall including her. No one, especially not her had expected this. She thought heavily this had to be a mistake. There was no way in bloody blue blazes that she was to be put into that wretched house which was against everything she was, how could she a muggle born child be placed in a places as hateful as Slytherin? However with no way to change the hat's mind Ali stood carefully eyes wide as saucer's headed towards the tables staring scared out of her wits back at the Gryfindor home where her new friends sat all looking worried for her unsure how this was possible. As she took a seat trying to avoid the stares Ali looked down at her hands now placed on her lap. She would just have to think of a way to make this work. How it was going to however, was beyond her comprehension. This year was supposed to go slow and easy and here it was her first night inside the castle walls and it had already gone off with an unexpected and unwelcomed bang.


	3. First Loss and First Win

_Author's Note: Well I hope that everyone is enjoying the story too be honest I'm unsure as to how I managed this, but I somehow changed the spelling of Ali's name throughout chapter two. Her name is supposed to be spelled Alastair and somehow I began to spell it Alistair so I apologize if any confusion was given lol. Anyways as we delve into this chapter I hope to give a more broadened idea of our little Miss Misazuki. How she plans to deal with the fact that she was somehow placed into a home that as stated despises what she is, however could this young woman really be just a muggle born anti-social girl or is there a possibility that she is more than just that? Well let's continue with the story to find out. Bon appetite everyone _

Ali wasn't all too sure how she was going to handle the news of being sorted into this house, a house that no doubt, already knew what she was and that she didn't belong there, however before she could think too hard into the situation she felt someone's eyes on her, "May I help you?" Her voice was cold, void of any emotion the easiest way she felt, to avoid conflict. Finally after a few moments of silence from the person who stood behind her Ali finally leaned her head back to find a smiling face staring back at her. Ali recognized the girl as one of the other first years who had been one of the first sorted, however, Ali couldn't for the life of her remember the girl's name.

Blinking several times Alastair finally turned around before quickly placing her feet on the ground and standing to stare silently at the girl who seemed to have an unending knack for annoying people with her almost urgent need to stare and smile at people, "Ok, now you're really just annoying the hell out of me…" Ali said her voice continuing to drop in tone. As she neared the stairs which led farther underground towards the girl's dorms Ali felt worried that this girl was going to do something awful. Just as she felt the edge of the first stair Alastair looked back at the stairs only to notice to late as her head whipped back that the girl was no longer across the room, but right in front of her arms outstretched as she shoved Alastair shocked down the stairs backwards.

As the girl's laughter hit her ears Ali felt her face turn a bright red in anger as she realized she'd allowed herself to fall victim once more to a cruel joke. Right before she hit the ground imagining a sickening thud she heard a shout as she landed not on the ground, but on someone else instead, _"You stupid filthy_ _mud blood get your arse off of me now!"_ As the voice of none other than Pansy Parkinson hit her ears Alastair almost instantly jumped to her feet even with the pain shooting through her arms and legs.

"I'm really sorry Pansy, that girl she?" As Ali looked up however she noticed the girl whom had shoved her down the stairs was now gone.

"What girl? God not only are you a mud blood, but you're also a pathetic liar… next time come up with something more believable…" with that she shoved Ali out of the way and stormed up the stairs to the commons. Alastair wasn't sure how she should react what had just happened. In all honesty she had expected a much worse reaction out of Pansy who seemed to act like she was Miss Queen Bee of the Slytherin house, however here she'd been slightly human to someone whom she considered filth.

Sighing heavily finally however Ali moved her way towards the dorm at which was to be hers. She'd been told earlier that night that her stuff would be found there. When she finally reached the door Alastair had to take a deep breath before even attempting to reach for the door knob, however before she even had a chance to exhale and reach for the door, a young girl with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes opened the door a laugh stopping short in her throat from something that must have been said to her as she noticed Ali, "Oh, you must be Alastair, I'm Jacqueline Meriquin and that little cheek over there," she said pointing back into the room where another girl sat her head peaking towards the door, "is Lilith Vyrl…" The girl waved an almost blank look on her face.

When she finally shook her head and closed the door Jacqueline gave a light giggle, "Well I guess she isn't as non-chalant about the idea of a muggle born being in our midst, but don't worry about her she'll slowly get accustomed to it."

"How come you don't seem to mind it?" Alastair asked a look of slight confusion on her face, "Isn't it such an _awful thing_ that someone like me even exists here let alone lives within your houses_ hallowed walls?"_ Jacqueline turned her head confusion clear on her face until suddenly, out of nowhere, she burst into laughter.

"Wow, you're a kick, didn't expect a muggle born to have such guts, but no I don't see the problem with it then again I'm a half-blood anyways' so why should it matter to me?" Alastair had learned within a short amount of time that there were three areas of the magical world for those whom were witches and wizards. The first were the pureblood's whom had two magical parents, then came the half-blood's those whom had one magical parent as well as one muggle parent, then came the bottom of the barrel who were people like Alastair someone born of two muggle parents and not one drop of known magical blood within their lineage.

After a little while of standing there to her own thought's Ali noticed Jacqueline waving her arms at her, "Hello? Is anyone in there space cadet?"

"Geez, she's so pathetic she can't even imagine focusing can she?" As Alastair came back fully to reality she turned on her heals her eyes meeting the bright silver eyes of the girl who had shoved her minutes before, "Have a nice fall mud blood, did you enjoy tumbling down the ladder of misery…" A smirk then lay on her lips that was until she felt a tight grip on her shoulder which as we all looked turned out to be none other than Pansy returning from the common room.

"So, Miss Talen you're the one who decided that filth was to be thrown at your superior's is it?" the smug look which had once inherited the silver girl's eyes quickly vanished as Pansy spoke, "now don't you think that's a bad idea to make a first impression on someone older than you a bad one, might make them just want to…" with that she threw the girl forward where her face slammed into none other than the door Jacqueline had just recently closed.

As the girl slid to the ground whimpering at Pansy's anger a second shock came to her in the form of the door flying open and Alastair's other roommate Lilith's quick exit, "What in the… Oh it's just you Parkinson… god could you get anymore benevolent?"

"I don't think so I think your slamming the door in her face did the final waker upper that little twit needed Vyrl…" As the two stared at each other Alastair and Jacqueline both noticed the hatred in their eye's which then quickly had them retreating up the stairs and to the commons away from the pair whom seemed to be having a silent feud.

"I got the feeling those two have some major issues." Ali said as she made her way towards the couch she had inhabited earlier that evening. Jacqueline nodded carefully explaining that the two had known each other when they were younger, but even then they'd hated each other. Alastair almost had to shake her head at the two, though she didn't have a right to judge, Ali believed letting a feud last as long as it appeared to have lasted was stupid, "I guess if they want to waste their time feuding over the past that's their prerogative…"

Alastair's small form then moved to the love seat she'd inhabited just twenty minutes ago. As she sat down she pulled out her headphones and I-pod once more, which just like before, got her eyes seeping over her shoulder, "I take it I'm the only one around here who knows what this is?" As Jacqueline nodded eyes almost popping out of her skull Ali almost laughed, but instead kept herself straight faced and turned carefully to Jacqueline who quickly sat on the edge of the love seat, "It's called an I-pod your able to place music on it and plug these headphones into so you can hear the music and no one else can here check this out." She then held the headphone not in her ear up to Jacqueline whom quickly accepted it only to almost rip it out of her ear immediately after she heard the first couple of lyrics; however it wasn't out of disgust or anger, but rather out of pure amazement.

"Wow, I never knew that muggles had magic of their own… how do they put all of this music in one little device? How is it able to be made so only you can hear it?" For a half-blood Jacqueline seemed to have lived far away from her muggle heritage. When Alastair looked up at Jacqueline with utter confusion she almost had to laugh, "My mother died not long after I was born, so my father raised me and he was never one for many muggle things so I was never raised to know anything about them except a little about the news and such." Ali then nodded understanding she then quickly however returned to explaining the "magic" as Jacqueline called it of an I-pod and by the end of the night Ali knew she would have to write her family about sending one of her spares from home for Jacqueline. They would be thrilled to know that she had made a new friend however Ali was not ready just yet to have to hear the overjoys from her parents, whom in Alastair's opinion were already to over joyed about her entrance into this school.

As the first few days went by Ali slowly began to adjust to the idea of being a witch, though she was continually tortured by people within her house Alastair never felt completely alone for she seemed to no matter how bad it got have Jacqueline whom was intrigued to have someone in Slytherin she could just jabber back and forth about without having to worrying about getting told to shut up. On her way back from class one day however Ali felt that maybe this whole magic thing wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"Where you think you're going mud blood?" Ali looked up one ear bud out of her ear as she walked towards the Slytherin commons. Frowning carefully as she noticed none other than Draco Malfoy. She'd learned long ago to avoid this boy, for not only was he a nuisance and a bully, but he was also bad news. He'd done everything he could to make Ali's life a living hell since she'd stepped foot into this school, however up until now she'd had an easy time avoiding each stab he took at her.

"Why don't you go find your little buddies Malfoy and go play toy soldiers. I really don't have enough time in my busy schedule to pencil in your annoying banter." She then looked back down at the book she'd taken from the library earlier that day. Right as she went to pass him Ali felt a pain shoot at her as she was hit by a spell throwing her against the wall. Though Alastair had hoped it was forbidden to use spells in the school halls she'd come to find out in the past few days that even if it was no one really seemed to enforce the rules.

"You know you're such a pain in the neck, how a pathetic worm like you even made it into this school I don't know, but maybe someone should begin here by teaching you your place!" Just as fast as the smirk came across his lips a look of shock was replaced as a full on punch came across his face.

"Try that again! Just try again you insolent little cockroach! I may be opposed to fighting on most occasions, but this… you have gone too far this time! Try again!" the look of anger in her eyes, the slight malice even possibly below that surprised Draco, however it didn't frighten him. Wiping the blood from his slight cut lip Draco stood raising his wand. As he went to say another spell the loud booming voice of their transfiguration teacher reached their ears.

"What may I ask are you two fighting in the halls? Ten points apiece from Slytherin! Now get going and I best not catch the two of you fighting again am I understood?" The two gave each other a death glare before nodding headed towards the Slytherin commons.

"Look what you did mud blood!" Draco began right after the two had vanished from the professor's site, however Ali didn't give in this time. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her, "Hey don't you ignore me!" he shouted his face almost turning red in anger.

"Your pathetic Malfoy… just leave me the hell alone and I'll leave you alone… maybe then this kind of situation can be avoided… stupid worm…" with that she said the Slytherin password and entered without another word feeling proud for once, that she'd stood up for herself and knowing that she wouldn't need to worry about the boy again, for if he tried one thing she'd be ready.


End file.
